1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bar code readers used to timer preprogram a videocassette recorder (VCR) to record a particular television program.
2. Prior Art
VCRs with a bar code programming (BCP) feature were introduced several years ago. The ideal situation is to print a bar code, representing the Channel, Date, Time and Length information (CDTL information), next to each television program. Anyone wishing to tape a given television program would then draw the bar-code reader across the corresponding bar code and the VCR would be automatically set to tape the television program. However, no regularly distributed publications (television guides, cable guides or newspapers) print the bar code next to each program, or any significant fraction of the programs listed. The reason is that a bar code containing the CDTL information could be 2 to 3 inches long with a height of 1/3 to 1/2 inch. In order to print a bar code next to each television program, a large amount of space would have to be allocated. With the large number of television programs and the high cost of publication, this proposition is economically unfeasible.
Instead, BCP sellers distribute a sheet containing separate groups of bar codes for the channel, date, time and length, and require the user to first look up from a television program listing the CDTL information, then enter it by drawing the bar-code reader across appropriate segments in the bar-code sheet. This process is tedious because it involves both the television guide and the bar-code sheet, and requires a significant amount of eye-hand translation and coordination.
Some sellers of BCP distribute a limited quantity of pamphlets with bar codes for a limited selection of shows. Using these sheets, the user can achieve the original objective of entering the show for taping with one step. Unfortunately, the coverage and quantity of these pamphlets are not sufficient to make BCP popular.
One particular VCR with bar code programming is the Panasonic PV-4020, manufactured by Matsushita Corp., Toyko, Japan, which allows 4 separate unattended recordings over a one month time period to be programmed with a bar code scanner.
To use the Panasonic PV-4020 bar scanner, a mode selector switch is set to the "SCANNER" position and the clock on the VCR is set to the correct time. Then the program to be preprogrammed is looked up by the user in a regular television program listing. Then the scanner power button is pressed "ON", and the user traces from a separate bar code programming sheet, the date, the start time, the stop time and the channel. The bar code programming sheet has bar codes for each possible day of a month (1-31), each possible start time 12 AM to 11 PM with minutes in 5 minute intervals, each possible stop time in the same format, and bar codes for each possible channel (00 to 99). When all information is entered correctly, multiple beeps are heard from the scanner. Then the user can point the scanner at the VCR and press the transmit button to send the scanned date, start time, stop time and channel to the VCR. The VCR will give a series of confirmation beeps. Then a 15 second display of the program contents will appear on the TV screen. The program transmitted can be cleared by pressing the Clear button while it is displayed.
If the program was not entered correctly, a message to that effect appears on the TV screen for 15 seconds when the Transmit button is pressed. The user then scans a "CLEAR" bar code on the programming sheet and then re-enters the program by tracing the date, start time, stop time, and channel bar codes again. When the codes are properly entered the user turns the scanner Power button "OFF", which sets the VCR for timer programming.
The user can also record at the same time every day by scanning the EVERY DAY bar code, or the user can record at the same time on the same day of each week by scanning the EVERY WEEK bar code.
If the user wishes to check the programming then the user can press the Check button on the Bar Code Scanner. The entire program will be displayed on the TV screen and the first program will flash. If the user continues to press the check button, each program number will flash in turn. If the Check button is pressed when the 4th program number is flashing, then the on screen display will return to normal TV channel reception. In the check mode, when a program is flashing, it can be cancelled by pressing the Clear button on the Bar Code Scanner.
As is evident from the prior description the prior art for bar code programming is cumbersome, because it requires the user to manually select the proper bar codes from a separate bar code sheet for the selected program and requires a significant amount of eye-hand translation and coordination.